


Pruning

by Amethyst42



Category: Amelia Bedelia Series - Peggy Parish, Curious George - Margret & H. A. Rey
Genre: Bad Puns, Other, Silly, biggest gaudiest patronuses - Freeform, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst42/pseuds/Amethyst42
Summary: Amelia is told to do some yardwork. George helps.BIggest-gaudiest-patronuses from Tumblr made a story prompt ages ago. Thought I'd post my little story here.
Kudos: 1





	Pruning

“Well, monkey, the Man in the Yellow Hat hired me to help about the house and yard. He left me a list. What’s first?”

George looked over Amelia’s shoulder. He couldn’t read, but he enjoyed looking at the pleasant swirls on the paper.

“Most curious…” Amelia and George’s eyebrows both raised.

***

Amelia handed George a paper sack. She held her own. They’d just come back from the bulk market. “The Man in the Yellow hat said to prune the bushes, George, and that’s what we’re going to do. Just stick them on the end of the branches, I guess.”


End file.
